1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to control means for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of vacuum cleaner, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,943 of Thomas E. Hetland, owned by the assignee hereof, a vacuum cleaner is provided with a switch adjacent a handle portion for controlling flow of electrical current to both a motor fan suction unit and a floor-contacting motor brush unit.
In the embodiment illustrated therein, the suction unit is housed in a canister portion of the vacuum cleaner and the floor-contacting brush unit comprises a separate unit connected to the canister by a flexible hose. A manual speed control switch mounted on the canister is provided for providing operation of the suction unit alone when desired. The control is arranged so that whenever the motor driven brush is energized, the suction motor is energized at low speed.
In another form of vacuum cleaner conventionally referred to as an upright vacuum cleaner, both the suction unit and brush unit are carried in a wheeled housing with the control for the electric drive thereof provided in a suitable switch on the manipulating handle. One example of such a vacuum cleaner is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,509 of Frank C. DeReamer. In the DeReamer vacuum cleaner, a switch is provided in the handle which is biased to terminate operation of the entire vacuum cleaner when the user removes his hand from the handle grip portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,967 of Ward Leathers, an automatic switch handle is provided which effects operation of the entire vacuum cleaner when the handle is gripped.